


Jones' Haunted Hotel

by orangegreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Captain Swan Halloweek 2019 (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Holidays, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreet/pseuds/orangegreet
Summary: When Will Scarlett--possibly the worst employee in the history of the Bed & Breakfast industry--puts an ad out for a Haunted Holiday at the Jones' brothers B&B, the brothers have no choice but to host the only three women in the countryside who have booked it for the weekend.The only problem: the B&B isn't technically haunted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween fun that will likely extend beyond Halloween unless I can haul ass.

“Jones’ Haunted Hotel?” Killian read from the flyer currently sitting on the reception desk. “Scarlett—what the hell is this?” 

Will looked down from the ladder, fake cobweb gauze dangling from his arms. “It’s a spot of clever advertising I used reel in some bookings. It’s autumn in the Irish countryside, Killian. There is no good reason for our rooms to be vacant. Tourists should be crawling all over us right about now.” He turned back to his task, stretching the web from the thick wooden corbels beside the door. 

“Just one little flub, mate—this place isn’t haunted.” Killian said.

The sound of the swinging door from the kitchen made Killian turn, “Liam, did you know about this?” 

Liam put down the tray of coffee mugs at the wet bar and snatched the proffered brochure. His brow became more wrinkled the longer he read it. 

“Scarlett—what the hell is this?” Liam folded it open to the middle page, “Midnight Ghost Tour of the grounds and cemetery, Pumpkin Carving, All Hallow’s Eve Feast? We don’t offer any of these activities, you prat!” 

Will rolled his eyes and descended the ladder. “Well we could be offering them if you would consider any of my suggestions. As the Program Coordinator for this place, it was high time you let me do some coordinating.”

“You made up that title, you sod. You’re supposed to be in charge of the maintenance and resetting the rooms.” Liam said, stacking the mugs on the shelf.

“Well boys, there’s nothing to maintain or reset when we don’t have no guests around to muck things up, do we?” Will hopped onto the reception counter, his face smug as he surveyed the brothers.

“But all that is about to change—we have a booking.” 

Killian and Liam exchanged wary expressions. Will cackled in glee and bent down over the desk to pick up the reception binder. 

“It’s true lads. Check it out—group of lasses is taking a holiday weekend for one of their birthdays or something. Told them we would celebrate it proper with a cake and all and bam—they booked with us!” Will said, flipping through the pages.

Killian read through the brochure himself, barely listening to Will anymore. He turned it over and stiffened.  
“Scarlett.” Killian growled. Will stopped his happy chattering at the look on Killian’s face. Liam also paused his stacking and stepped over to the counter.

“You bloody prat. Please tell me you didn’t send this out—” Killian pointed to the bright yellow block letters on the back of the brochure. 

Will gulped, the smile slipping from his face. 

“Mighta gone out. Might be why the lasses booked. Can’t be sure, can I?” Will casually slid off the counter, backing toward the door as Liam read the advertisement.

The brothers looked murderous. 

Will put up his hands, backing toward the archway to the dining room, “Now now, it could be that they saw our lovely photo and took a fancy to us, couldn’t it? Let’s not jump to conclusions here, lads.” 

At that, Killian vaulted over the counter. He and Liam chased Will out into the back field where they each dealt him a couple tidy punches. 

A few towns south at the University in Dublin, three graduate students packed their bags for the fall holiday. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Emma asked, stowing her boots into the small travel bag.

“Because it’s your birthday and we need to celebrate you properly.” Elsa told her from her seat on the couch where she perused the tacky Bed & Breakfast brochure. 

“Besides have you seen that photo? Those guys are hot.” Ruby said, bouncing up and down on her bag to zip it closed. 

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up the brochure, examining the photo on the back. Her eyebrow quirked and she smiled as she read it, “I hear you, Rubes, but what kind of idiots put a money-back guarantee on their advertisements?”

Ruby cackled out loud. “Oh honey, that’s why I picked them—this weekend is going to be 100% comped if I have anything to say about it.” 

Emma laughed and ran her fingers over the yellow block letters: 

**WE GUARANTEE YOU WILL SEE A GHOST - OR YOUR STAY IS ON THE HOUSE**


	2. Hallow's Eve Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our friends arrive for a holiday and quickly get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knew I wouldn't get the next one posted in time for Halloween. Oh well, hopefully the spirit of it will linger a little longer anyway.

“OH MY GOD. This place is _adorable!_” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

The accompanying high-pitched squeal filtered into the foyer from the driveway. Killian and Liam exchanged a dark look. 

Killian was rattling the cocktail shaker with excessive force as he poured the overly sweet cider cocktails into three glasses. 

_Complimentary Autumn Cocktail on arrival_: another brilliant promise made by Will Scarlett upon booking. 

“All right lads. They’re here. Best be looking smart—don’t want them to think we don’t know how to treat a guest, do we?” Will rubbed his hands together in anticipation, beaming at the brothers. 

Liam sat behind the desk thumbing through the booking notebook. Despite the scowl on his face, his nerves about the situation were exposed by his constant straightening of the key wall. 

These weren’t the first guests per se, but they absolutely made it into the first fifty. That combined with the expectations Will set for this Haunted Holiday made the entire weekend seem out of reach for the Joneses. 

Liam threw a concerned look in Killian’s direction, watching as he scratched behind his ear for the third time in as many minutes as he circled behind the bar, looking for something. 

“All right, brother?” 

Killian’s head snapped up. “Aye. Fine.” He dove under the counter, “Ha!” Killian reappeared holding a peeler in triumph. “Just need to add some apple for garnish and it’s ready.” 

Will, for his part, stood in front of the mirror, licking his hand and swiping it over the cowlick on the side of his head. Having spent the evening before scouring social media for photos of miss Ruby Lucas, he arrived at breakfast and promptly announced himself to be ‘Director of Guest Relations’. 

The job duties of his role were then laid out and broken down over the coffee and grits while Liam ignored him and Killian finished prepping the kitchen for lunch and dinner. The gist of it meant that Will, as Director, would now handle every ‘client-facing’ interaction with the guests.

Will spun around from the mirror, “Showtime, Gentlemen. Give us your most dazzling smiles, go on then!” 

Liam made a rude gesture with his hand and Killian didn’t bother looking up from his task. 

“Good enough, good enough. S’ppose as Director I’ll need to carry the charm for the lot of us as usual, eh?” 

Will opened the door and hurried outside. 

Killian shuffled on his feet and made himself busy drying bar glasses as he and Liam listened to the chatting. 

“Right this way, ladies. The Brothers Jones will take care of your check-in and libations.” Will set down the bags and gestured to Liam and Killian. 

As the trio assembled in the entryway, Killian had to keep his mouth from gaping at the blonde in the back. Bright blonde curls fell over the red leather of her jacket and Killian avidly watched her amused expression as she put a hand on her hip and took in the cheesy Halloween decor. Everything about her demeanor screamed ‘don’t even bother’ and Killian was entranced.

Will made up for his friend’s apparent lack of brain by stepping to the bar himself and handing out the cocktails to each woman. The dark haired woman at the front who had to be Ruby, if the shade of her lipstick was any indication, winked at Will and pinched his cheek. 

“You’re adorable. I take it you will be the one to protect us from the big, bad ghosts?” She pouted at him and Killian couldn’t contain the chuckle that escaped at Will’s reddening complexion. 

“Yes. Anything. With my life, if you like.” Will stammered. 

“Aye. Will makes an excellent human shield, feel free to throw him in the path of danger should the situation present itself.” Killian said. 

The blonde at the back smirked at him, arms crossed over her chest as she took a long sip from her cocktail. 

Liam stood from the reception desk, “I’m happy to check you all in and show you to your rooms, if it suits.” His eyes were soft and didn’t seem to waver from the other blonde in the trio. 

She extended a hand, “Elsa. Just the one room for me.” Elsa looked around at the empty inn, “Am I right in thinking we are the only guests here for the weekend?” 

Liam grasped her hand with his own, “Aye. We—” 

Will interrupted, “Yes, see it’s our thinking that in order to provide the best sort of guest experience, we should keep to entertaining small parties only. Spirits doesn’t like large groups of people, now do they? What sort of ghostly promise can we deliver on if the spirits in question don’t want to show themselves due to lots of noise?”

“Yes, you will find our ghosts hate a ruckus. Please do keep it down at night, lest you scare them off.” Killian said. 

Will’s nostrils flared in warning but Killian caught the blonde woman’s gaze and grinned at her. 

The “Director” plowed on, “Right then, I understand we have a birthday this weekend! Show of hands, which of you is it?” 

Ruby pointed behind her, “That would be a Ms. Emma Swan.”

Emma’s face soured. “You’re dead to me, Rubes,” she said, but her tone held no venom. 

Ruby laughed and threw her arm over Emma’s shoulders, “I had to, okay? They were going to have a feast for Halloween anyway, weren’t you, boys?” Ruby looked expectantly at the three men. 

Will bowed before her, “Indeed. We wouldn’t miss a feast to honor the spirits of this fine estate, lass.” 

“Wonderful.” Emma said.

Ruby ran a hand down Will’s chest, pouting her lips again, “When do we get to see these spirits, again? Emma here has a soft spot for lost souls and we don’t want to disappoint her on her birthday—” Will leaned in, saliva pooling on his bottom lip.

He licked it up, adding, “W-we’ll do our Midnight Ghost Tour after our feast tomorrow.” 

Puffing out his chest, he adopted his cruise director voice, drumming up his speech again, “Best time to see a ghost is on Samhain, otherwise known as All Hallow’s Eve, otherwise known as Halloween. They say the veil between this world and the next is thinnest on Samhain and that’s when the spirits will try to make contact.” 

Ruby smiled a feral grin. “I take it you can also tell us a little of the history of the ghosts that haunt this place?” 

“All in good time, love. Let’s save it for the feast, shall we?” Will said.

Killian did his best to keep his face blank even though his insides were boiling. This woman was clearly sniffing out the bullshit and Will’s diatribe only served to add more shit to the pile.

The idea of getting to the end of this weekend after spending the money on the food and amenities, only to have to refund it all made Killian feel ill with anxiety. He pushed it aside, unwilling to let it get the best of putting forward the best experience possible. Liam caught his eye and Killian nodded to him. 

Liam got to his feet, “I’ll show you all to your rooms, if you’re ready.” 

Will sputtered, “That’s all right, Liam. That’s my job mate. How’s about you give Killian a hand with lunch? I’ll just grab the room keys.” 

“Already got ‘em.” Liam smiled, keys dangling from his hand, “Be a love and fetch some logs for their rooms, aye?” He winked at Will and exited the entryway, the women on his heels.

Killian’s eyes lingered on Emma as she ascended the stairs. When her eyes caught his stare, he unconsciously licked his lips. Her answering smile was coy but not unwelcoming. 

“Huddle up ladies, let’s begin Operation Debunked-for-a-Free-Bunk.” Ruby said, unzipping her bag. Elsa snorted. 

Liam had showed them to their rooms adding a brief tour of the bathrooms and a peak at the grounds through their windows. After a rundown of the meal times and onsite amenities, he excused himself so they could get settled. 

Elsa and Emma now sat on Ruby’s bed still sipping their cocktails while Ruby dumped the contents of her bag onto the bedspread. Among the clothes and shoes which comprised the majority of the pile, a number of gadgets and odd devices rolled out. 

“Huh. So that’s what was in there.” Emma said, “I just assumed you packed four weeks worth of clothes for a three day holiday. Is this some kind of…sex toy?” She picked up a long black brick of plastic, “Don’t see how. Where does it go?” 

“That is our,” Ruby paused, pulling out the tiny instruction leaflet, “EMF reader. It detects Electromagnetic Fields which indicate a ghost is in our midst apparently. Ghosts tend to warp the electromagnetic fields around them so if it starts beeping, one is supposed to be nearby.” 

Emma turned it on and waved it over the area by her bed. The device began beeping wildly when it passed over the lamp and Emma chuckled, “Very big ghost in here. That or faulty wiring.” 

Ruby snatched it back. “It’s ultra-sensitive, bitch.”

Emma clicked the lamp on. The lightbulb sparked and then blew up in a tiny but spectacular explosion causing all three women to scream. 

Emma and Elsa looked at each other and then collapsed into fits of laughter. 

Ruby appeared to be marginally concerned but then shook it off. She held up a device similar to an Apple watch, “This is our EVP recorder, it captures ‘electronic voice phenomenons’. When we go on our little Ghost Tour, I’ll put this on, hit record and it will gather evidence—if there is any to be found—all night long.” 

“And what exactly are we hoping to find with all this?” Elsa asked. “I thought we didn’t want this place to be haunted so we can get our money back?” She picked up a video camera and read the tag that said _Night Vision Technology_. 

“Of course it isn’t haunted.” Ruby said. “But I’m not a monster. I plan to include a full report of my findings when I ask for a refund.” 

“You’re ruthless, Ruby Lucas.” Emma said. She threw back the rest of her cocktail and began to idly open the drawers in the nightstand. 

“Hmm.” Emma sounded impressed, “No Bible in here but the condoms come in three different varieties.” She held them out for inspection and then promptly dropped them on the bed, exclaiming, “And lube!” 

The little bottle rolled forward in the drawer and Emma fished it out, “Wow. It’s even a name brand. I gotta say, I was pretty skeptical about this whole thing but it does seem like these guys sincerely care that we have a nice visit.” Ruby laughed and picked up the condoms for a closer look.

“I agree, this place is not too shabby. Did you see how far the grounds go? Liam said they have trails and everything.” Elsa said as she walked around the room, looking up. 

The ceilings were beautifully detailed, wooden masterpieces complete with beams, dangling corbels and images of thousands and thousands of stars carved into them. The actual decor in the bedrooms and hallways were minimal. A few portraits and landscapes adorned the hallways but for the most part, the craftsmanship and detailing was the focal point of each room.

The fireplace crackled merrily over the stone hearth and Elsa stoked the fire with a poker, turning back to look at Ruby, “I’d daresay it’s worth the money to stay.”

“You’re just saying that because you have a crush on the receptionist.” Ruby said. 

Elsa blushed but didn’t refute it, instead taking the time to fix her hair in the mirror. 

“Since this tour isn’t until tomorrow, we can save a lot of this stuff but I’m going to gather some evidence tonight if I can. At least test out the equipment.” Ruby said, opening another plastic package. 

“If I didn’t know any better Ruby, I’d say you are just itching to do a Ghost Hunt. Is this even about the money? You probably spent as much buying all this stuff.” Emma gestured to the gadgets. 

Ruby giggled, “Oh honey, I didn’t pay for all this. Well I did, but I did a little flirting to get a hefty discount and an extension on the return policy. Besides, it’s the principle of the thing: don’t lie to me about a haunting that doesn’t exist and I won’t hold you to your money-back guarantee. It’s business, Swan.” 

“How do you know it isn’t haunted? The building looks old enough.” Elsa said, examining an oil painting on the wall that depicted the cliffs over the sea. It was the same view could be seen out the window of the bedroom window.

“I looked it up!” Ruby pulled out her phone to show them, “Check out the previous reviews for this place, all of them very complimentary but no mention of any spooks. This ‘haunting’ is a total gimmick and if that Will Scarlett hadn’t worked so hard selling me on it when I called to book, I wouldn’t be on the warpath I’m on right now.” She smiled to herself as she tested out the video camera. 

“You ladies can be as involved as you like, but this is between me and him.” Her smile turned feral again.

“I honestly can’t tell if you are scheming or if you are turned on." Elsa said thoughtfully.

Emma got up from the bed. “Well in order to do my best detective work, I’m going to need another drink. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Ruby slapped her ass as she walked by, “That’s the spirit, birthday girl!” 

“Budge up and give me a go.” Will said, attempting to push Liam over where he sat squatting by a gravestone. 

The little cemetery on the property held fewer than twenty graves, none of which had been relevant to the living since the century before. Names and dates had long since worn away from most of the headstones anyway so anyone looking for an ancestor would be hard pressed to pick out one grave from another. 

“Wind yer neck in, wanker. I’ve almost got it now.” Liam finished securing the tiny lens onto the back of a gravestone. “There. Plug her up and see if she’ll turn on.” 

Will took the small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The bulb in the little lens flicked on but the light projected was lost in the afternoon sun. Liam jogged a few feet away and squinted to see it. 

“Hard to tell in the daylight but if you stand behind it, I can sort of make it out.” 

Will waved his hands around, trying to add some contrast to the projected image. 

The week before when he began a deep dive on the internet to figure out how to fake a ghost sighting, he stumbled across what he believed to be a pretty convincing loop of an old-timey female woman, hovering in mid-air. A couple clicks around to secure the equipment necessary to pull it off and Will had everything needed to finish the Midnight Ghost Tour with a real bang. 

“Try it with the wind now.” Liam commanded. Will hopped over behind another gravestone and fiddled with the portable fan. He shifted so it blew into the tree limbs directly above their heads, rustling the leaves just slightly. 

“Meh. Not quite as powerful as I’d hoped but it should do fine. Turn the volume up on the recording?” Liam said. 

Will pressed another button and a raspy female could be heard muttering nonsensical words. Under nightfall, the combination of the sound effect with the wind machine and projection would be sufficiently scary. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to clue Killian in on this, mate?” Will asked, leaning down to shut off the fan. 

Liam chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment and then gave a quick shake of his head. “No. He’ll shut it all down and then we will be up bum’s creek. Thanks to your complete and utter fuck up Killian is close to going in the hole on this whole inn business unless we can secure the payout from this weekend. We just need to break even and we’ll stay afloat in time to get more bookings.” 

Will had the decency to look distressed at this, descending from his own dreamworld for a moment. “I am sorry, Liam. You know that, don’t ya? I was just trying to bring us some real business for a change.” He tugged on his ear, gazing across the field and grounds. “The place is grand. It deserves some real clients—more than just our friends or family.” 

“Aye. I know.” Liam said, giving Will a pat on the shoulder. “Let’s just get through the next few days together and we will see what comes of it.”

Liam clapped his hands, “Right then. Mark up where the fan is and then pack it in. Same with the projector. You can leave the straps in place but it looks like rain tonight so we best not risk it by leaving anything out.” 

The lobby was empty when Emma came downstairs. Now she was alone, it was easier to take in the artistry of the living areas as well. 

The wooden pillars were intricately carved to resemble vines climbing up the posts. The shelving behind the bar appeared to be part of a built in bookshelf that stretched over the entire back wall and completed the reading nook in the corner by the front bay window. The glass panes seemed to be original or at least a number of decades old because they rippled in odd places unlike the smooth glass of new windows.

The autumn sky outside was striking against the green of the lush grass and Emma found herself echoing Elsa’s sentiment from earlier. It was a beautiful place to spend a weekend, especially one that included a dreaded birthday. At the thought of it, a chill passed over her neck. 

A drink—that’s what she needed. 

Emma stepped closer to the bar and attempted to peak through the glass cabinets for a bottle of something she could recognize. With a glance at the surrounding rooms, she snuck around the bar and opened the cabinet, struggling to silence the creak of the hinge as it opened. 

“Can I get you another, love?” 

“Shit!” Emma jumped and slammed the cabinet shut. The glass rattled in the door and Killian’s grin grew wide at the look on her face. 

“Easy now, no need to be afraid. Didn’t mean to spook you.” He winked at her and Emma rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

“You didn’t. I was just worried you would see me pouring a glass and charge me double for breaking a rule. It’s Killian, isn’t it?” 

“Aye. And I wouldn’t charge you double. It’s your birthday tomorrow right…Emma?” 

Emma nodded, confirming her name and then grunted in acknowledgement, “Don’t remind me. And really, I don’t need any special treatment. Just charge it to my room and I’ll pay it.” 

Emma examined the contents of the bottom shelf and then turned back to him, “Unless you plan on charging an exorbitant amount in which case I will gladly bring in my own alcohol for the weekend.” 

Killian laughed, “Oh ho. Duly noted. No need for the contraband, lass. I’ll get you sorted here. What do you like?” He pointed to his selection of whiskey and scotch which Emma seemed to be eyeing. “Rye? Corn? Whiskey or bourbon? Irish? Scotch? Fireball? Anything but Fireball?” 

Emma smiled at him, noting that he was rather pleased with himself at the moment. “This one will do nicely.” 

“A fine selection indeed.” Killian pulled down two highball glasses and poured a few fingers of scotch in each. 

“Cheers.” He said, bumping her glass. 

Emma sipped it and licked her lips, “I’m surprised anyone was still here. It was so quiet. Your brothers left you to do the hosting?” 

Killian coughed, “Brother,” he corrected. “Just the one behind the desk, Liam. Will is…” He trailed away, rubbing his thumb over his chin absently, “Best described as an imaginary friend from childhood who turned out to be very real but still very childish. Even well into my adulthood.” Killian’s grin widened as he watched her laugh. 

“But to answer your question, yes. Will and Liam must of run off somewhere but that’s typical. I tend to stay in the kitchens the majority of the day. Liam handles the groundskeeping and some of the finances with me and Will…well he does all manner of things—usually something that requires Liam or I to bail him out eventually.” Emma smiled, thinking of the war Ruby was waging upstairs.

Killian used the bar towel to mop up some water and both of them leaned against the bar, mirroring each other with their heads leaned on their hands. 

“How about you, Emma? Any brothers or sisters?” Emma’s face was partially hidden behind her glass and she took a long sip. 

“Not so much. Although I tend to abide by the ideals of life that say your family is who you choose it to be. I choose my friends and they choose me. By those terms, my family is the best there is and if it wasn’t, it would be my fault because I picked them, right?” Killian smiled at her, eyes becoming a brighter blue and he nodded in agreement. 

She took another long sip which made her voice raspy, “Just like you—Will may not be your brother, but it sounds like he’s earned your allegiance over the years.” 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Will helped me get this place going in the end.” He looked thoughtful until Emma spoke again.

“But just to be clear, Will is actually real, yes? Or is he the spirit who haunts the property—I’m a little fuzzy on the details now.” Emma said. The spell was broken and Killian laughed loudly. 

“Rest assured, I’ve dealt enough punches here lately to know that he is 100% corporeal.” 

“In that case he better watch himself around Ruby. She will eat him alive.” Emma said.

“I think he would be delighted to experience it, Swan.” Killian said, chuckling. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Emma looked at him warily and he added, “You don’t have to answer. I was simply wondering what it is about your birthday that you detest so much?” 

Emma gulped her whiskey again, the buzz starting to hum through her veins. “I’ll tell you what, Jones. You tell me whether or not this place is haunted and I’ll tell you my own very scary story.” Killian narrowed his eyes at her playfully, considering her answer. Emma knew without a doubt that to get through this weekend, she would need a distraction. 

The man in front of her with the lilting accent, attention to detail and clever mouth was extremely promising. She just needed to keep him at arms length enough to keep their activities from becoming too messy. They also had a limited amount of time so she would need to work fast. Her finger circled the rim of her glass and her gaze lingered on his mouth for a moment.

Killian swayed forward, lightened by her response. He had expected her to shut him down and instead Emma seemed to be raising the stakes. 

“This place is haunted by all sorts of things. But why do I get the feeling you don’t actually give a damn either way?” He pushed the hair back from her shoulder, tempting his fate further by brushing his fingers over her collarbone. 

Emma met his stare and raised an eyebrow in challenge. “At the risk of offending your avid beliefs in the undead, I’d say this seems like an ideal weekend to stay in the present and leave the past where it is. What do you say?” She skimmed the mat of chest hair peaking out from the edges of his flannel shirt. 

Killian quirked an eyebrow in response, a grin unfurling across his face as he maneuvered his arms to cage her against the bookshelf. “To be clear, this is just for the weekend?” Emma nodded, eyes still on his mouth. 

His lips brushed hers, “Well then I agree, ghosts are for the past, consider me a skeptic, love.” 

Killian’s hand grasped her head, pulling her mouth in to crush against his own. They tasted each other, each savoring the smokey peat from the scotch and the warm amber musk of the alcohol. She hauled his hips to hers and he groaned into her mouth, pressing his body flush against her every curve. 

When his tongue licked over hers roughly, Emma whimpered. Killian smiled against her mouth, reveling in the effect he had and slipping his hand under her shirt to clasp the skin at her lower back. Her breasts pressed against his chest and their breaths became labored, fighting for dominance over the situation while both were unwilling to relent. 

“Christ, you taste delicious,” Killian said, sucking on her neck. Emma pulled his hair, simultaneously pressing his lips more firmly to her skin. A moan escaped her throat. It was loud enough to carry and Killian responded by covering her mouth with his palm while he worked his way down her chest, sucking and nibbling on the tops of her breasts. 

She yanked his hair again, this time dragging his mouth back to hers when several things happened at once. 

An ear splitting shriek sounded from upstairs. The front door banged open with a fierce wind and behind them, the slow thudding of an object bumping it’s way down the stairs echoed through the inn. 

Killian and Emma, still clinging to each other turned to see a portrait frame hit the floor at the base of the stairs, the glass pane shattering across the wood. 

Emma’s head hit the bookshelf and she groaned at the ceiling, “Every Goddamn year.”

“What did you say?” Killian stared at her, still panting and licking his red, swollen lips. 

Emma gave his cheek a consoling stroke with her thumb. “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to wrap this up in 3-4 chapters. Ghost sightings TBD


End file.
